Bounce
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Sirius misses his teddy, and Regulus decides to help out.


_A/N: I was dared to write a story that involved Sirius, a teddy bear, and the word bounce. This is what I came up with. I am also entering it into a Genre competition, with the genre as Slice of Life._

_I hope that you enjoy this sweet little story._

_I'd would like to thank my awesome beta, Stephanie O for betaing this.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Sirius's teddy bear._

* * *

_**Bounce**_

As a young child of five, Sirius Black always loved two things: bouncing and his teddy bear. Bouncing with his teddy bear was the best pastime of all. His favorite places to bounce were the couch and his bed. Up until the day before he had also bounced on his parents' bed, but being caught doing it had gotten him in a lot of trouble.

Currently he was bouncing on the couch in the lounge. He didn't have his teddy bear because it was confiscated yesterday when he had gotten in trouble. He was trying to make up for not having it with his stuffed hippogriff, but it just wasn't the same. He never did anything without his teddy, he took it everywhere, played all his games with it, even slept with it. Nothing was fun anymore without it, and he couldn't sleep.

He stopped his bouncing. His eyes were clouding up with tears, so that he couldn't see anymore. He wanted his teddy.

He wiped his eyes, maybe his mum would give it back if he asked nicely. He really needed it.

He left the room and started searching the house from room to room, calling out, "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" over and over.

Entering the kitchen he finally found her. She was ordering the house elf around. They were going to have dinner with some other family, the Mal...something, and his mum kept insisting that they all be on their best behavior. She said something about not wanting to embarrass the family...or somewhere along those lines.

Sirius didn't particularly care about any of that. He wanted his teddy and that was that. He walked up to his mother and tugged on her sleeve, "Mummy."

"What?" snapped Walburga Black, she hated being interrupted.

"Can I have my teddy back?" he begged, pouting, "Peas, peas, peas, peas, peas, peas. I'll be good. I won't bounce in your room anymore. Peas."

"No, you may not," she said, coldly, getting rather impatient with her son. "And it's 'please' not 'peas'. Now get out of my way, I have work to do." She pulled her sleeve out of his grasp and went back to ordering the house elf around.

Sirius watched her for a moment, his lip trembling, before running from the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Siri. Siri!" he heard his brother calling and looked up to find that Regulus was running towards him. "What matter, Siri?"

"I want my teddy," he replied, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Big boys don't cry. "And mummy wont give it to me, Reggie."

Regulus frowned, his brow creasing as he went into to deep thought. After a few moments he brightened, a wide smile stretching his face. He grabbed Sirius' wrist and started to tug him somewhere. "Come on, Siri."

Puzzled, Sirius allowed his brother to drag him where ever it was he so desperate to get to.

The ended up all the way up in Regulus' room. Once there Regulus let go of Sirius and started to dig through all of his toys, seemingly searching for something. Not caring he tossed many of them to the side. Sirius watched on, feeling even more confused than before.

Finally it seemed the Regulus had found what he was after. He turned around holding his favorite stuffed teddy bear. He walked to Sirius and handed the bear to him, and said, "Your new teddy."

Sirius looked at him, wide eyed for a moment, before a huge grin broke across his face. Pulling Regulus into a hug he said, "You're better than any bear."

Regulus laughed, joyously, and hugged his brother back furiously. "Love you, Siri."

"Love you too, little bro," Sirius pulled back, excitement radiating from him. "Let's bounce," he nodded towards the bed.

Regulus jumped for joy, and started to chant, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes..." and quickly hopped on the bed. He looked at Sirius, impatiently, his brother having not moved yet, and said, "Hurry up, Siri. I'm waiting."

Sirius laughed and quickly got on the bed as well.

They bounced, and bounced, and bounced, and bounced. Bouncing as though there would never be another chance to ever bounce again. They had no way of knowing how long they bounced for, and they didn't care. All that mattered to them was that this was the best bouncing experience ever.

The teddy bear lay forgotten on the ground under a dresser, Sirius having dropped it for the hug, and then it got kicked under there in the rush to the bed.

When they finally exhausted themselves, they lay down on the bed. Regulus snuggled into Sirius' side, using him as pillow, and Sirius with his arm wrapped around his brother.

"Siri," Regulus spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, Reggie?" asked Sirius, tiredly.

"You're the bestest brother ever," Regulus said, determinedly.

"So are you, Reggie. So are you..."

And with that the two boys fell asleep.

Sirius Black bolted upright, waking from the dream that consisted of one of his fondest memories of his little brother. Tears streamed down his face, causing him to clutch the teddy bear in his grasp tightly to his chest. He had found it under the dresser in his brother's old room not long before going to bed the previous day.

Oh, how he missed his sweet little brother, so willing go give up his favorite toy just to make him feel better.

He lay back down, holding the bear tightly. He knew that sleep was not going to come back easily.

Regulus watched his brother from the afterlife. He could feel his heart wrench for him, "I see you, Sirius. I'll always be with you, as your little brother."

_**-The End-**_


End file.
